$ 30.6 \div (6 \div 3) $
Answer: $ = 30.6 \times (3 \div 6)$ $ = (30.6 \times 3) \div 6$ $ = 91.8 \div 6$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${9}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{31}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${31}\div6={5}\text{ or }6\times{5} = {30}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div6={3}\text{ or }6\times{3} = {18}$ $91.8 \div 6 = 15.3$